Envy
by Barrel84
Summary: someone's trying to get close to Barry maybe too close


« See you at lunch Babe! » and with a quick kiss on his lover lips, Oliver let Barry in front of the labs doors, climbed up the stairs and went to his office.

His life was perfect, better than he could have ever imagined. He was married to the nicest and the most beautiful person he had ever known, he was feeling lucky and spoiled and the best was that he could feel everyday his husband getting healthier and healthier. Barry was eating - or rather he was devouring meals after meals each days, and was almost not feeling any effects from his withdrawals.

Downstairs, in the labs, Barry was feeling the same.

"Hey Barry, why are you smiling like that? Happy to be at work?" asked Brad one of his co-worker.

"What, oh no… At least I'm happy to be at work I always am… it's something else" he said still smiling.

"Does it have something to do with your new life as a full grown married man?"

"Yes maybe, or maybe not" he answered. With that he went to the lab archive room, Brad following him. He began searching for old files concerning his current project when he was startled by someone tapping his shoulder;br /

"Woah! Brad! Didn't hear you coming! Sorry man!" said Barry

"Yeah I'm moving like a spy now!" he replied smiling "In fact I wanted to ask you if you would want to come and take a drink at noon?"

"Well it's very nice of you to ask but I really can't. I'm eating with Oliver every day at this hour you know"

Brad was pouting "It's just that we don't really get to see each other since you're married! You can't go out at noon and neither on the evenings! Who's your husband, a Tyrant?'

"Brad don't talk about Oliver that way please. He's the kindest person I've ever known, my life is with him so yeah I'm kind of really busy on that point, and I love this"

"It's just that I've noticed you're not seeing anyone anymore because of him, so I thought maybe we could kind of go out together… it would be just between you and me of course but it could be a good opportunity for you to relax a bit" he said approaching Barry dangerously too close.

"Ok we'll stop that conversation right now and I'll pretend I didn't hear anything, so if you could just move a bit I need to get back to work" said a panicking Barry pinned to the shelves behind him. Brad pretended to leave when he turned back suddenly, pinning Barry against the shelves and kissing him roughly.

Barry pushed him with all his strength, doing as best as he could without using his powers in front of him.

"Brad you're a jerk! You're supposed to be my friend not some kind of pervert. I've already told you before marrying Oliver we could only be friends I thought we were over this by now!"

"Well you are not me! You decided it was okay to be just friends never taking my feelings into account!" /p

"And what do you want me to do! I l LOVE Oliver. He's the only one I've ever loved and he will be the last!" he said pushing once again Brad out of his way and going back in the labs with the other co-workers;

Once he was at his desk working the door labs opened and a very panting Oliver rushed in. /p

"Good to see you" began the lab manager, but Oliver was heading towards Barry not paying attention to anyone else.

"Barry you okay?" he asked whispering.

Yeah it's nothing I took care of it…"

p"Barry you're feeling distressed… come with me in my office, we need to talk, you're not fine and so I'm not!" He began leading Barry out when he noticed a drop of blood on Barry's lips. "Barry what happened to your lips?" he said his eyes darkened - some people began to listen to their conversation.

"Olive not here please" whispered Barry

Once arrived in Oliver's office Barry was trying to find a suitable lie for his husband, he didn't want to say the truth for fear of his reaction.

"Ok! It's just the two of us so what happened?"

"Really it's nothing, I had a very bad argument with someone downstairs concerning my project and it upset me that's all, and as you know I tend to be a bit nervous and I kind of chewed my lips!"

"You're kidding me? For me it was worse than just an argument between colleagues!"

"I invested a lot of time in that project I really want to do it until the end" replied Barry looking straight in Oliver's eyes.

"Is it all?" Barry nodded "You want me to speak to your manager?"

"Absolutely not it's difficult enough with us being married I'll deal with it myself don't worry" he said kissing him and going back to the lab.

Oliver looked at him leaving thoughtful, but Barry came back asking : "Could you walk with me downstairs?" he asked embarrassed of being still afraid of being alone in the staircase. Oliver nodded and walked towards him.

The days went by without any more incident, Barry was very careful to control his temper and feelings, but it wasn't particularly easy or pleasant, for now Brad was trying to corner him and he even succeeded several time in touching him without anyone noticing. Barry tried to speak with him but the latter was just deaf to everything he was being told.

So Barry did as best as he can to avoid being alone with him until Brad followed him after work and grabbed him in a corridor forcing another kiss and touching him. After several attempts Barry punched him the hardest he could and as the other was dazed he ran as fast as he could towards Oliver's office.

"Barry what's the matter?" Oliver asked. He had started to run outside his office feeling something terribly wrong with his husband, but he was still surprised to see him arriving that way. The both of them were generally more than cautious with their powers when they were dressed as civilians, so to see Barry running at a lightning speed in their company was more than strange for him.

"I.. It's… I kind of panicked or maybe It was more fear… and I don't really know what to do… I don't know what you'll do if I'm telling you…but you I didn't do anything… and it's embarrassing and I don't like that at all…"

"Ok Mr. Queen" said Oliver grabbing Barry, hugging him before heading towards the couch "Look at me and take a deep breath - everything's fine ok – it's just the two of us, you don't have to be nervous"

"It's… difficult because I lied to you and I'm sorry but I didn't know what other choice I had."

"Ok so now you're ready to tell me what's been bothering you since that day in the labs?"

"How do you know …?"

"Barry, you're the most naïve and innocent person I've ever known! And I love you so much for that! Even without being bound as we are I could have told right away you weren't telling the truth, your nose is making a very cute movement when you're lying" he said laughing. "Ok big boy! Tell me everything now?" he added more seriously. /p

"Ok but you have to promise you're not going to overreact and that you won't do anything stupid?"

"Ok I'll judge after you've told me what happened if something stupid needs to be done, so go ahead I'm all ears!"

"Ok I had a kind of problem for some time with one of my colleague. hH told me several weeks before our wedding that he was deeply in love with me" Ok Oliver was gritting his teeth, who was stupid enough to think he could say such a thing to His lover! "So I told him it was only you, and I thought it was okay… but two weeks ago the day you came downstairs, he had me pinned against the shelves and forced a rough kiss on me, that's why my lips were bleeding." Oliver was already thinking about ways to kill that fucking son of a bitch, but he noticed Barry hadn't finished with his story so he concentrated really hard to stay with a neutral face expression.

"So I tried really hard not to be alone with him for the past two weeks but he kind of succeeded in touching me from time to time, and just there he grabbed me in the corridor near the lab and he put his dirty hand under my sweat and he kissed me, and God I was so scared, I couldn't use my powers in front of him but I'm not like you I can't really fight and he is stronger than me, and I really thought he was going to…" at that point Barry was sobbing " And I'm sorry but I was afraid of you wanting to hurt him and…"

Ok thought Oliver, deep breathe, your husband needs you, deep breathe, don't be angry, if he acted like an idiot… he was going to explode!

"How could you be so stupid to let you be get worked over by a damn pervert!" roared Oliver… he was so angry, how could someone be so stupid to dare touch Barry! Barry belonged to him – that's final, no touch, no look, and no nothing! /p

"Please! Ollie I'm sorry" said Barry grabbing Oliver's forearm "I really believed I could deal with it without troubling you! I don't want to be the one who constantly needs saving in our relationship!"

Ouch, thought Oliver, how could Barry think that way when he saved him so many times?

"Barry, you can't seriously think that way? You saved me many times, and our friends too! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

"But it's just I'm not as strong as you are, and being fast can't always help in certain situation!"

"Barry, you are MY perfection, but you can't be perfect in each field! You are the cleverest person I've ever met, including Felicity! You are so brave, when you love someone you're just incapable of thinking about your safety or anything except saving the person you love! You had a very hard life and you're still able to see the good sides of people! Your powers doesn't make you Bear, they're just a part of the hero you already were, a very small part. "He said kissing Barry deeply. "So yeah, I'm better than you for some things, but you know what, I'm proud to be strong enough to save you when you need it, we're in life together my love, what you can't do I'm here to do it for you, and the same goes the other way."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I should have come to you and ask for your help… it's just I really thought of this guy as a friend and I wanted him to be able to go over this…but gosh he was so .. Violent, it really crept me out, I don't like to be touched by anyone else, you're the only lover I've ever had and it feels so unnatural when it's not you, it's just disgusting!"

"Don't worry I swear no one will ever be able to touch you! I will ask for the labs to be moved just there," he said indicating the office of the human resources "they'll go downstairs, that way you won't have to walk those stairs, and I'll be able to check on you when I feel like something isnt right"

"I won't ever try to prevent you from feeling what i am feeeling! I promise, I just wanted to prevent you from doing a mistake."

"Well don't be too worry - first, you didn't succeed to hide your emotions, I was just waiting for you to come and explain me what was troubling you - and whatever I'll do, it won't be a mistake with what that bastard dared do to you!"

"I love you so much thank you for being here for me every day, and for caring so much for me, it's so unbelievable to be this loved."

"I could tell the same for you, babe." He backed a bit from Barry's arms and looked him in the eyes: "Now, seriously, I want a name, and I want it now Bear, I'm absolutely not joking, I won't have any patience with this matter!"

"Okay, it 's Brad… the first friend I made when I came and worked here!" he said his eyes watering."

"Ok, now you're going to stay here, and I'm going to … speak, in a friendly way with him. You are not to move from my office OK?"

"Ok! Just don't be too …serious about that!"

"No more than he was, promise." He said heading out of his office.

pOliver arrived in the labs without speaking, he had a dangerously glare when he approached Bard who was cocky enough to look down on him;

"Brad I'd like to come me we have some matters to discuss privately. Please follow me". Brad followed him in the street behind the building

"Ok as you guessed you're fired!"

"Why is that?"said Brad in a cocky way

"Sexual harassment on the person of Barry Allen Queen – and for the records, there are cameras in the whole building, even in the archives room" he added, after all the jerk wasn't supposed to know it wasn't really the truth, there were some cameras, just not in the whole building, but that was going to change

Brad was turning pale, he never imagined he was recorded during his little meetings with Barry;

"Well I guess I don't have a choice, I'm going to take my things then" and he began walking away.

"Not so fast, that was the boss talking" added Oliver with a charming smile. "But now this will be the husband – who by the way is really jealous, and happens to be a former assassin" he told him coming near him.

Brad tried to run away, but no one could ever escape Oliver after they hurt Barry. When he finished with him, he pulled the body out of sight and hid it behind a container.

He informed Diggle of his little encounter and asked him to abandon him near a hospital in a suburban area.

When he entered his office he took Barry in his arms and hold him tight for a long time then sighing he said: "Now It's over, only you and me"

Barry learned several days later that Brad had been hospitalized after being "mugged" in the street. He had a nasty concussion, and according to his doctors was totally and fatally amnesic, apparently his attackers had been extremely violent with him.

He didn't speak about it with Oliver, when he thought about it, if it had been the other way he was sure he would have been as angry as him and would have knocked the other man as hard as he would have been able to…

The only good thing was that Oliver was more clingy and protective of him than ever, and he could catch a glimpse of him every now and then. When he thought about it…. Working next door to his husband was going to be a very good thing for them.


End file.
